Naruto and the Power of the Ten-Tails
by King Of Nipples
Summary: A story in which Naruto is the Ten-Tails Jinchuriki. No pairing as of now.
1. Chapter 1

Osama was at his house in saudi arabia then he got a call from one of the airplanes. "Come over and you can feel up my wing, if you know what I mean" Osama obviously knew it was a booty call. He stuck a rocket jet up his butt and used it to fly to America. So then he arrived in Manhattan at the airport. Once he reached the airport he hid behind an airport hanger dressed up as a shemale uncle sam. The outfit was very revealing. He wore assless chaps with a red white and blue thong. The rocket jet which was still up his butt was shooting out sparks as he walked. The workers at the airport vomited when they saw him. The airplane whispered "Over Here". Then the boeing 767 transformed into a shemale mecha gundam robot. Its wingspan converted into dick size giving it a 1,872 inch dick. Bin Laden pulled the rocket jet out of his butt and opened its cockpit and pulled out a strangely colored serum. The serum had to warm up before it could be used so Bin Laden put it in the rocket jet which went up his butt. He drank the serum which tasted like shit. Bin Laden suddenly transformed into a giant furry shemale uncle sam with wings. Bin Laden and the plane flew towards the twin towers with great speed. People on the street lookes up and saw a giant winged furry shemale uncle sam wearing assless chaps flying through the air towards the world trade center with a giant naked shemale mecha gundam robot with its 1,872 inch dick flopping around like a wet noodle. Bin Laden and the plane landed on top of the twin towers and began having sex. People in the towers heard very loud humping and moaning coming from the roof.

CHAPTER 1 END


	2. Chapter 2:The Three Kings

After Bin laden had his booty call drenched in his semen, the military showed up to find the giant furry shemale winged uncle sam. "Uncle sam what doing here you're supposed to be at a plane bachelorette party."  
Oh SHIT i'm sponsoring the 7turdy7" He summoned a mighty murder stallion. He summoned more and they began having a murder stallion murder orgy. Good old murder orgy haven't seen one of those since back in adolfs gas chamber. The murder stallions exploded with a mighty massive orgasm. The murder stallion semen was cotton candy that fell into the river of semen that flooded all of new york. The few survivors screamed in delight and reached out for the cotton candy and ate it, not knowing it was murder stallion jiz. The survivors feel an awful feeling in their stomach. When suddenly Pedophile chestbursters bust out of there anus and jump out of their butt hole and crawled over to the playground. The pedophile chestbursters all transformed into JARED FOGLE. HIs name is Jared and hes still looking good. The 69 Xeno-Jared Fogle horde rounded up all of the kids and raped them with his 5 dollar foot long. Morgan Freeman appeared in a bright flash of heavenly light revealing his godhood to the entire world. Before he eradicated all 69 Xeno-Jareds he said "Listen to my heavenly voice and gaze upon my freckles, congratulations you've just been Freemaned." Morgan Freeman eradicated of all of the Jareds with a mighty blast from his ass. Another heavenly light shone down from the sky. A figure slowly descended down from the heavens, before the figure began plummeting down from the heavens and face planted into the ground creating a crater. King of Nipples has arrived. King Butthole came out of nowhere and landed on King of Nipples, making a even larger crater. Meanwhile King Bonerfart decimated Chicago with a giant meatball. Bonerfarts blew up the meatball and began flying with a epic trail of fire behind him decimating countless cities on the way to New York. Bonerfarts flew through the air epicly flipping off the cities as they were engulfed in fire and epic explosions. Bonerfarts landed in New York with a superhero landing (Its very had on your knees). "Alright Freeman i'm here to stop you from spreading the knowledge of ass to children. They must not know how to bend time with their ass." King of Butthole said as he was standing on King of Nipples.  
"CAN YOU GET THE FUCK OFF ME YOU CHEESE STICK FUCK" Yelled King of Nipples. "Who said that?"  
"THE ONE YOUR STANDING ON YOU FUCK!" "Oh you bitch."  
"CALM THE FUCK DOWN YOU TWO" Yelled Bonerfarts. "STOP YELLING" Yelled Butthole. "YOUR YELLING" Yelled Bonerfarts. "WE'RE ALL YELLING" Nipples yelled.  
Meanwhile at the hall of super best friends. "Let all debts be forgivin and all slaves be freed JIZ TRAIN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NIPPLE SALADS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Suddenly a huge beam of light shot out of the hall of super best friends and landed on top of the three kings.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
